List of Ford tractor models
This is a list of all the tractor models built by the Ford Motor Company and under the Fordson brand. The later New Holland models built under CNH Global ownership are not included. Fordson * Fordson Model F * Fordson Model N * Fordson Standard * Fordson E27N Major * Fordson E1A Major ** Fordson Diesel Major ** Fordson Power Major ** Fordson Super Major * Fordson Dexta ** Fordson Super Dexta ** Fordson New Performance Super Dexta Ford agricultural tractors * Ford-Ferguson * Ford NAA * Ford 2N * Ford 8N * Ford 9N * Ford 541 * Ford 550 * Ford 611 * Ford 620 * Ford 621 * Ford 630 * Ford 631 * Ford 640 * Ford 641 * Ford 650 * Ford 651 * Ford 660 * Ford 661 * Ford 671 * Ford 681 * Ford 740 * Ford 741 * Ford 771 * Ford 801 * Ford 811 * Ford 820 * Ford 821 * Ford 841 * Ford 850 * Ford 851 * Ford 860 * Ford 861 * Ford 871 * Ford 881 * Ford 941 * Ford 946 Versatile * Ford 950 * Ford 951 * Ford 960 * Ford 961 * Ford 971 * Ford 981 * Ford 1000 * Ford 1100 * Ford 1110 * Ford 1120 * Ford 1200 * Ford 1210 * Ford 1215 * Ford 1220 * Ford 1300 * Ford 1310 * Ford 1320 * Ford 1500 * Ford 1510 * Ford 1520 * Ford 1600 * Ford 1620 * Ford 1700 * Ford 1710 ** Ford 1710 Offset * Ford 1715 * Ford 1720 * Ford 1900 * Ford 1910 * Ford 1920 * Ford 2000 * Ford 2000 gasoline US * Ford 2110 * Ford 2110 gasoline US * Ford 2120 * Ford 2310 * Ford 2600 * Ford 2610 * Ford 2810 * Ford 2910 * Ford 3000 * Ford 3055 * Ford 3230 * Ford 3415 * Ford 3430 * Ford 3550 * Ford 3600 * Ford 3610 * Ford 3910 * Ford 3930 * Ford 4000 * Ford 4000 gasoline US * Ford 4030 * Ford 4100 * Ford 4110 * Ford 4110 * Ford 4130 * Ford 4230 * Ford 4400 * Ford 4600 * Ford 4610 * Ford 4610SU * Ford 4630 * Ford 5000 Gasoline US only * Ford 5000 Diesel UK * Ford 5030 * Ford 5110 * Ford 5600 * Ford 5610 * Ford 5640 * Ford 5900 * Ford 6000 * Ford 6410 * Ford 6500 * Ford 6600 * Ford 6610 ** Ford 6610S * Ford 6640 * Ford 6700 * Ford 6710 * Ford 6810 * Ford 7000 * Ford 7100 * Ford 7200 * Ford 7400 * Ford 7530 * Ford 7600 * Ford 7610 ** Ford 7610S * Ford 7700 * Ford 7710 * Ford 7740 * Ford 7810 ** Ford 7810S * Ford 7840 * Ford 7910 * Ford 8000 * Ford 8010 * Ford 8100 * Ford 8200 * Ford 8210 * Ford 8240 * Ford 8340 * Ford 8530 * Ford 8600 * Ford 8630 * Ford 8670 * Ford 8700 * Ford 8730 * Ford 8770 * Ford 8830 * Ford 8870 * Ford 8970 * Ford 9000 * Ford 9600 * Ford 9700 * Ford Commander 6000 * Ford FW series ** Ford FW-20 US only ** Ford FW-30 ** Ford FW-40 US only ** Ford FW-60 * Ford TW series ** Ford TW-5 ** Ford TW-10 ** Ford TW-15 ** Ford TW-20 ** Ford TW-25 ** Ford TW-30 ** Ford TW-35 Ford industrial tractors * Ford Dexta industrial * Ford 230A LCG * Ford 231 * Ford 250C * Ford 335 * Ford 340A * Ford 340B * Ford 445 ** Ford 445A ** Ford 445C * Ford 530A LCG * Ford 540A ** Ford 540B * Ford 545 ** Ford 545A ** Ford 545C ** Ford 545D * Ford 1811 * Ford 1821 * Ford 1841 * Ford 1871 * Ford 1881 * Ford 2910 LCG * Ford 3400 * Ford 3500 * Ford 4500 * Ford 4610 LCG * Ford 20301 * Ford 20302 * Ford 20303 * Ford 20304 * Ford 20305 * Ford 20306 * Ford 40401 * Ford 40403 * Ford 40404 * Ford 40405 * Ford 40406 Ford Construction Equipment Backhoe-loader tractors * Ford 555 ** Ford 555A 555B 555C ** Ford 555D ** Ford 555 Special * Ford 655A * Ford 755 ** Ford 755A * Ford 5550 * Ford 7500 Ford New Holland * List of New Holland tractors Ford Conversion builders These are some of the many companies that built conversions based on Ford tractors: * Allen of Oxford - Trenchers & drainage machines * Barth - trenchers based on Ford tractor skid units * Chaseside - Loaders on Ford skid units * County Commercial Cars twin axle trucks, Four-wheel drive and tracked conversions of tractors. * EVA - 6-cylinder + 4-wheel drive * J.J. Thomas - 6-cylinder conversions of Ford 5000 tractors. ** Ninety Five - 100 * Merton Engineering Co. Limited - Loaders based on Ford tractor skid units * Muir-Hill - Dumpers, loaders and Four-wheel drive tractors on Ford skid units * Roadless Traction Ltd - 1/2 and full track and 4-wheel drive conversions. * incomplete list - please expand See also * List of Ford cars * List of Ford engines * List of Ford platforms * List of Ford truck models References / sources Based on list at Tractor Data.Com and Ford and Fordson Association magazine articles External links Ford Motor Co - Official web site category:Ford Category:Ford Tractors Ford Category:Tractor model ranges